darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Wild pie
|gemwname = Wild pie, Half a wild pie |examine=A triumph of man over nature. |weight= 0 }} A Wild pie is a pie made using the Cooking skill. It is a members-only item, and requires level 85 Cooking to make. With level 85 Constitution, each bite heals 1062 Life Points, making a total of 2124 healing for the whole pie. A slice of wild pie temporarily raises a player's Ranged level by 4 and Slayer level by 5 when eaten. Players gain 240 Cooking experience for making a wild pie. To make a wild pie, players must in order add raw bear meat, raw chompy, and raw rabbit into a pie shell, then cook it. All three types of meat can be obtained by killing the monsters that drop them (bears, Chompy birds, and rabbits). Alternatively, Raw bear meat can be purchased from Rufus in Canifis, or Chargurr in Oo'glog. Raw rabbit can be purchased from Trader Stan's Trading Post, or from Chargurr. NPC stores no longer sell Chompy meat. Uses Wild pies are one of the highest slayer boosts available. They can be used for slayer runs on high-end monsters, and some quest requirements. Eating a slice of wild pie with 1 or 2 Slayer levels below the required one is advisable to avoid having to need to eat wild pie constantly. For example, a player with 93 or 94 slayer can kill Ganodermic creatures more easily than killing them at level 90 Slayer, as this only affords them one minute to deal damage to the beasts. Wild pies are popular among players fighting the Chaos Elemental as one of the stronger foods that leave an item behind when eaten. The empty pie dish prevents the Chaos Elemental from un-equipping worn equipment, as the inventory remains full (despite having consumed the pies). Bringing a wild pie to Romily Weaklax in the Cooking Guild is one of the hard Varrock Tasks. Wild pies are also popular amongst players who do not have the slayer requirement to kill Skeletal Wyverns for the hard Falador Tasks. It can also be used for players who do not have the slayer requirement to kill Abyssal demons for the elite Morytania Tasks. Furthermore, Wild pies can be used to boost to level 78 slayer which is required for completing the Odd Old Man's Fur 'n' Seek wish list. The boost does not enable you to receive a slayer task from a slayer master above your level. Prior to the return of Free Trade, players used raw wild pies to buy certain rare items due to the price difference between raw and cooked pies. Players used to gain significant profit per pie. : How to make Dropping monsters Trivia *Wild pies are also a random reward from some level 4 treasure trails. *They can also be gained from opening Eclectic impling jar (or when caught by hands) *At one time, Chargurr's "Fresh Meat" shop sold all the necessary raw meats needed to make wild pies; however, Chargurr no longer sells raw chompy. *Wild pies became very popular after the Dark bow was released. Dark bows are dropped by Dark beasts, which require level 90 Slayer to fight. Many players had obtained 85 Slayer to be able to fight Abyssal demons, and had not advanced their Slayer level further. Wild pies allowed these players the temporary ability to fight Dark beasts. However, for these players killing one dark beast required one whole pie as it has a large number of life points and the player only has one level of slayer to hurt it before they must eat another slice. fi:Wild pie Category:Pie Category:Food